U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,003 (Koslosky), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “[p]lug-on enclosed fusible switches, enclosed lug devices and non-enclosed molded case circuit breakers are attached to a panelboard in a single or side-by-side double row. Spring biased latches retain the devices to the panelboard. Locating notches on the panelboard locate the devices at incremental spacing to provide a variable, compact arrangement for the devices. Filler plates and end structures on the devices cooperate with a cover for the panelboard to provide an integral dead front. The panelboard is particularly adapted for field [sic] assembly, including attachment of a main feed device which effects a plug-on feed in either a single or electrically parallel double panel arrangement.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,091 (Vinson), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “circuit breaker mounting bracket is comprised of a generally upright support member, a base member extending generally perpendicularly from a bottom of the support member, a flange depending from a distal end of the base member at an angle less than 90 degrees, and a brace member depending obliquely from the back of the support member. The flange is adapted to be secured to a support surface, such as a deck within an air conditioning or furnace cabinet. The brace member and the flange cooperate to maintain the bracket in a rigid, upright position within the cabinet. The bracket includes a din rail comprising two generally L-shaped flanges integrally formed with the support member, whereby one or more circuit breakers are mountable in a fixed position relative to the bracket. A C-shaped channel is formed on the support member between the L-shaped flanges for receiving two retaining members, which inhibit lateral movement of the circuit breaker(s) mounted on the bracket.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,207 (Kim), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “mountable circuit breaker assembly and a method for mounting a circuit breaker on a base. A body portion of the circuit breaker is provided with rail insertion grooves on opposite sides thereof. The rail insertion grooves receive stepped portions of a corresponding pair of mounting rails mounted on a base. The circuit breaker body is retained relative to the mounting rails by engaging a protruding portion provided on one of the stepped portion of the mounting rails and the rail insertion grooves with a recessed portion provided on the other of the stepped portion of the mounting rails and the rail insertion grooves. The circuit breaker may be mounted onto a base on which the pair of mounting rails is provided by sliding the circuit breaker body between the mounting rails so that the respective stepped portions of the mounting rails are received in the respective rail insertion grooves provided on the circuit breaker body.” See Abstract.